Phoenix II: Flames Without Limits
by JoBO
Summary: A year has passed. Robin disappears for a day after a big argument with Starfire and comes back changed. Multiworlds, murder, betrayal and love (chapter 16 up - a kiss, which never should have happened) - Please R&R!
1. Cold as Ice

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. - Except Robyn O'Hagan and The Phoenix_

_

* * *

_

_**Since this is the secondstory in the series about the Phoenix, then it would be a good idea to read Phoenix I - From the Ashes first**_

**The Phoenix series:**

_Phoenix I: From the Ashes_

_Phoenix II: Flames Without Limits_

_Phoenix III: The Secret Flame_

_Phoenix IV: The Ring of Fire_

**

* * *

**

**_Phoenix II_**

**Flames Without Limits**

**Cold as Ice**

He was packing the last things down in the bag, when he felt arms around his waist. He turned around and kissed her.

"When are you leaving?"

"In an hour. When does the party begin?"

She dropped her head.

"We are leaving now…."

He smiled and gentle pushed her head up with his hand.

"It's only one night! I will be back tomorrow."

"I know, but…"

Cyborg stuck his head in through the open door.

"If you two lovebirds are finish, then maybe we could go to the party before it is over!"

They kissed goodbye and Starfire went after Cyborg, who had walked down to the others.

Back up the room Robin was standing by the window and looked as the T-car drove away. As it disappeared he turned around and continued the packing. He was zipping the bag up, when he by an accident pushed the bedside table over. The picture of him and Starfire landed on the floor and the front glass broke into thousands of pieces.

The sun went down in the horizon as dark thunderclouds came in over the city. The storm gathered up. A lightning flash thought the sky and announced the thunderstorm coming. Large raindrops began to fall down and soak everything. Soon they were so close, that he couldn't even see the bridge.

It knocked on the front door.

He went down and opened it. Outside stood a girl. First he couldn't recognize her as she stood there, but then he saw her eyes.

"Sam!"

She didn't answer, but jumped into his arms and began to cry. Her clothes were soaked, so she felt like ice. He laid his arms around her to comfort her and felt something sticky on his hands. It was blood. He checked her for injuries, but didn't find any.

"Sam, what has happened?"

She snuffled.

"They killed him."

"What?"

"They killed Alan."

"Who?"

"Agent Briscoe…It was me they wanted. He was just in the way…"

She began to cry again.

Something most had gone wrong with the case. He knew she was an easy target, when she stood outside, so he took her into his arms and carried her into the living room, where he put her down on the sofa. He found a blanket and helped her taking some of the wet clothes off, because she was like plasticine. He knew it was due to the chock.

"I think Starfire has some clothes you can borrow."

He stood up and was just about to go, when she took his hand.

"Don't go, please, don't go!"

Only one look at her eyes made him sit down again. She laid her head on his shoulder and tried not to cry, but in the end she had to give in. He laid his arms around her. They sat like that for long time until she stopped crying. He knew Bruce was going to be angry, but he couldn't just leave her. She was his friend.

"Sam, what happened?"

She tried to stand up, but it was like her body didn't want to obey her.

"I shouldn't have come…It is fair to force you into my world."

"Sam, you can't force me to something I want. I want to help you!"

She looked up in his eyes.

"I know, but I don't want to lose you!"

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"And I don't want to lose you. Please tell me what happened!"

She looked down on her hands.

"Alan drove me back to New York, where he accommodated me in a safe house. The first couple of weeks went by without an incident. I testified in the Court and my uncle was convicted, but then it all began to go wrong."

She began to cry again.

"Some guys broke in to the safe house and would had kill me if it hadn't been for Alan. He then found out that there were order a hit on me."

She wiped her eyes with the blanket.

"For the last nine months were have moved around from one safe house to another. Somehow they had always known where we were, but we had been able to escape them. Until last night."

She began to shake.

"They found us. Alan tried to get me out, but they knew his escape route and were waiting for us. It all happened so fast. They fired at us. Alan jumped in front of me and…"

She covered her face with her hands.


	2. Misunderstood

**  
Misunderstood **

"Wow, what a party!"

"Well, it was good."

"Hey, Starfire. He will be back tomorrow."

"I know. It's just…"

The T-car turned at the last corner and the tower revealed itself.

"Home! We are home!"

Beast Boy, who under the whole drive had been asleep in backseat, jumped out of the car and ran into the tower. Raven followed him, but Starfire didn't moved. Cyborg could see there was something that worried her.

"Star, what is wrong? You have been so quiet the whole night."

She couldn't look at him, so she kept staring out of the windshield.

"Do you think he really loves me?"

"WHAT?"

First he thought she was joking, but then he saw a tear falling down on her cheek.

"Starfire, if he doesn't loves you, then…then…what have given you that idea?"

Should she tell him? No! She couldn't. How should he understand, when even she didn't? Why hadn't she told Robin, that she had seen the kiss? Why hadn't she? Why… She began to shake…She was afraid, that she was going to lose him…

"Maybe you have right."

She forced a smiled and opened the car door. She was just about to step out of the car, when she saw something on the ground. She picked it up. It was a necklace. She had seen it before, but were….SAM!

"Starfire, what is that?"

Somehow she was able to put a smiled up, there satisfied Cyborg, and she went into the tower. How had this necklace come to be there? Was Sam here? No, Robin had told her, that Sam had left the city forever, but how had it then come to be there? Maybe it wasn't hers, but who's then?

She came into the living room and was just about to walk through it, when she saw them. The necklace dropped to the floor. It couldn't be true! She felt the tears coming up in her eyes. She was just about to run away, when he woke up. Their eyes met. She couldn't read them. She wanted to ask him, why he and Sam were sleeping on the sofa, but the pain was just too big. She turned around and ran to her room.

-

"Starfire, what is wrong?"

He tried the door one more time, but nothing happened. He could hear her crying, which were like a knife in his heart. What had happened? He and Sam… could Starfire feel the feelings between them? No, it was over between him and Sam. Well, there had never been anything. Just some kisses. They were just friends – good friends, but still just friends. It was Starfire he loved.

He tried the door one more time, but when nothing happened he walked back to his own room. Sam was sitting on his bed.

"Did you talk to her?"

He shook his head and sat down next to her.

"I shouldn't have come. I…"

He laid a hand on her arm.

"Sam, we are friends. Friends help each other."

She calmed down.

"Thanks."

"It's alright… if it's okay with you, then I would like to call one of my friends. He can help you disappear without a trace."

She nodded an agreement and he walked over to the phone and dialed the number. The phone rang several times, before Bruce answered it. They talked for a long time, but in the end he agreed to help Sam.

Robin put the phone down and walked back to Sam.

"My friend has agreed, but…"

He hesitated.

"What?"

"Well, since you know my secret… he has some people he trust, who will help you."

She affectionate touched his cheek.

"Do you trust your friend?"

"With my life, which he also have saved a couple of times."

She smiled.

"Then I'm alright. Go back to her."

"What."

"Talk to Starfire. Find out what is wrong. Tell her how much you love her."

He nodded and walked over to the door, but stopped and looked back at her.

"I'm alright. Go to her!"

He walked out of the door.

-

…What should he use? Poison? No, it was too easy. A bomb? No, he wanted the mark to be close. He wanted the hunt. He wanted to the mark feel the pain. The pain, that the mark had giving so many. The same pain he always felt in…

He slammed his fist into the wall

… No, don't think about that. The assassination. The mark deserved it. That he got something out of it…well, it was just an advantage…

He smiled and walked over to the mirror, were he took the mask off.

…He looked good. Maybe he should get a new suit instead of that old one…

He cast a glance over at his second suit and then the Batman-suit, which even after so many months still hanged on its place.

…no, he couldn't change. Not before he had proved to Bruce, that he…

-

She was still crying.

"Starfire, what is wrong?"

He tried the door again, but it was closed like he expected. He had to talk to her.

"Starfire, I'm coming in!"

He used his picklock to pick the lock. He pressed the handle down and opened the door. Her room was dark, but he could dimly see her lying on the bed. He went over to her.

"Starfire?"

She didn't answered, so he sat down on the bed next to her. She pulled away from him.

"Is it something I have done? Star, please tell me!"

She looked at him. The blood in his veins froze to ice by the pain there were in them.

"Why don't you go back to her?"

"Who?"

"Sam! You love her not me!"

"Star, it's you I'm in love with."

He tried to take her hands, but she pushed him away.

"I saw you kiss!"

"What!"

"You kissed her, that day at the play in St. Johns!"

"Star…"

He didn't know what to say. She knew. He cursed himself that he hadn't told her about it.

"Go!"

"What?"

"Go away! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Star…"

Before he could say more she fired out a starbolt after him. Only due to his quick reflexes was he able to dodge it. She fired a new one. This time it almost hit him, so he escaped out in the hallway.

-

Sam was standing by the window. The tears were dripping down from her cheeks. She wished she could tell him, what she really felt. That all she wanted was to hold him into her and never let go. She wished she could, but she knew it was impossible. His heart was not hers.

She hated, that she had to lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth. He already knew too much, which easily could bring his life in danger, but she had nobody else to go to. Hopeful his friend was able to help her disappear not only for uncle Sean, but also for Robin. If only she didn't knew, what she knew, then…

Something down on the earth caught her attention. Robin was driving the R-cycle in full speed away from the tower. She sighted. It had gone wrong. Did Starfire know about her feelings? She had to talk to her.


	3. No way back

**  
No way back**

He stood at the edge of the cliff, which separated the two worlds, the water-world and the dry-world, and was looking out on the ocean. The waves smashed up on the rock and cast drops of water up on his face, but he didn't move.

Why hadn't he told her about it? What was he so afraid of? Deep inside he knew the truth. He didn't wanted to lose her, but now he had. He had seen it in her eyes. He had hurt her.

He hit out after in the tree beside him.

"She needs time."

He looked up and recognized the voice's owner.

"Airmid!"

She smiled.

"Yeah, it's me."

"But you are…"

She looked younger, that the last time he had seen her. She looked to be around the same age as he was.

"Younger? Well, I tried out a new rejuvenation treatment."

She laughed at her own joke, but soon she became very serious.

"Robin, I need your help!"

"Okay, I just get the others, then we can go."

He was about to activate his communicator, when she stopped him.

"Not the other, only you."

"What?"

"There isn't time to tell you, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

He didn't answered.

"Please, you need to help us!"

"Us?"

She blushed.

"Yeah, but there isn't time! You have to come! There is someone, who needs your help. You are his only chance!"

Her eyes won him over him.

"Okay…"

She waved with her hand and a black hole in the air suddenly appeared.

"What is that?"

"It's a portal, but there isn't time to explain. He is coming."

She pulled him over to the portal.

"Don't trust anybody on the other side. It is not like here. I will meet you outside."

"What? Aren't you coming with me?"

She shook her head.

"I travel in another way, but I will be there. Just get outside!"

She pushed him into the portal.

-

"Starfire?"

Sam gentle knocked on the door. Then she heard the door being unlock and soon after it got opened. She could see the surprise in Starfire's eyes as she saw her.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk!"

The tears came up in Starfire's eyes.

"Why? You have already won."

"What?"

"Robin! I saw you kiss each other that day in St. Johns."

"But… then you also saw him push me away."

"What?"

"He turned me down, because of you…"

She took the letter from her pocket.

"…Could you please give him this from me, when he comes back?"

Starfire hesitated.

"You can read it, if you want."

"Are you leaving?"

Sam nodded.

"But why don't you just wait until he comes back?"

"Because I love him!"

-

He step out of the portal and walked into a room. It looked like some kind of laboratory, but were was he? He quickly searched around for clues, but there were nothing, which could help him. Then he remembered, what Airmid had told him. She was waiting outside. He didn't understood anything of what just had happened, but he knew he had to find her. He walked over to a door and opened it a little. An alarm went off.

"Shit!"

He opened the door more and saw there was a hallway on the other side of it. They had probably the door connected with the alarm system, so they knew already were he was. Then it was just a matter of time before they came, but how should he get out of there.

Footsteps! They came from the other end of the hallway. He was trapped! He quickly closed the door again and looked around in the laboratory, which was nearly too tidy and sterile. There was nothing, which could help him.

The footsteps were now almost at the door. He needed to get out of there, but…He began to think. If he couldn't use the door, then he had to go up. He looked up and saw the big skylight. He smiled. There was his way out. He cast a Bird-a-rang up with a wire and began to climb up.

He was almost halfway up, when he heard the door being opened and shoots began to fly in the air. There must really be something important in that laboratory, since they were so hostile. He quickly climbed the rest of the way, and soon he stood on the roof.

He was standing on the roof of a skyscraper. The sun had begun to go down and created long shadows on the roof with the other skyscrapers. He looked out on the city, but couldn't recognize anything. He was certainly not in Jump City anymore, but where was he then?

"You aren't particularly wise. Breaking into MY building!"

There was something familiar with that voice!

Quickly he turned around and went into an attack mode, but then he recognized the other person. How could it be? It couldn't! I couldn't be him!

He was looking at himself!


	4. DarkRobin

_(Thanks for the reviews - I know there are problems with my spelling. The major reason to this is that I'm dyslexic, which means I have a hard time finding the mistakes. Later I will go over my stories again and again to find them, but right now I don't have the time. Please bear over with me. - JoBO)_

* * *

**  
DarkRobin **

The same hair, the same face, the same body, the same mask and the same suit, but how could this happened? Was it one of Mad Mod's tricks or was one of Slade's robots? The other boy was also surprised. None of them said anything, but they just kept looking at each other. The situation was just too strange. Robin was the first one, who woke up. He dropped his hands and took a step towards the other boy.

"Who are you?"

The other one tried to hide his insecurity behind a smile.

"As you not know! I'm Robin – the real one!"

He took a Batarang from his belt and threw it against Robin, who to the other boy's surprised caught it with ease.

"Who are you?"

Before Robin could answer came a loud cry from the sky. They both looked up and saw the big orange bird, which was flying in their direction. It must least had been five meters from one wing tip to the other and was covered in a strange flame-like light.

With each wing stroke the bird came close with an incredible speed, and soon it began to dive down to the two boys. Just as they thought it was going to hit them it went up and flew so close over them, that they could count the golden feathers on its belly.

After passing them it turned around and dive one more time down, but this time it didn't go up. Robin felt it's claws on his shoulders and soon after he was lift up in the air. The bird lifted him up from the building and began to fly away with him. The wind resistance was enormous and forced him into unconsciousness.

-

The sun rose in the horizon and cast it's long sunbeams into the towers living room. Raven was sitting in her favorite place and was meditating, when Starfire came flying into the room with an anxious look on her face.

"Raven, have you seen Robin?"

"No."

She closed her eyes and tried to meditate again, but Starfire flew over to her.

"I'm worried about him. We had an argument last night and…"

Raven got interested and opened one of her eyes.

"You had a quarrel?"

"It was just a misunderstanding, but he left on the R-Cycle and hasn't come back?"

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like Robin."

Starfire looked down on her hands.

"I know, but… but I was really hard on him…"

Raven could see the tears coming up in Starfire's eyes.

"…Raven, please help me find him!"

The alarm started, before Raven could answer her.

-

It was just a trick! Maybe it was one of the Joker's jokes? No, it couldn't have been him. The Joker wouldn't have done it. He was too afraid to do it, beside the impostor had been able to catch the Batarang with such an ease. It was almost like he really was him…

He shook his head in desperation.

No, don't think about that now…the assassination! It needed to be planed. He didn't need the money, but he really needed Red Claw's contacts to put the plan into action. The plan…his plan… He smiled just by thinking of it. Thinking on the rewards, but first he had to do the assassination.

He walked over to the computer and called the file up on the screen. He began to work, but he couldn't concentrate on the task. His thoughts kept coming back to that boy.

Maybe he really was him, but then…then it meant that the machine worked!

He walked over to the tape recorder and rewinded the surveillance tape to look it thought one more time. He found the spot, where the boy had appeared in the laboratory, and pressed down the freeze button. The picture froze. He then rewinded it one frame at the time until he came to the frame, where the boy had appeared.

There was no other explanation. The machine worked! If he just could get the settings, then…

He copied the frame over on the computer and began to zoom in on the machines keyboard. Slowly the computer zoomed closer and closer. He cursed himself that he hadn't bought a faster computer or least had updated the one he had. The computer finished and the picture came up on the screen. He studied it for a moment just to make sure he was right, but then he began to laugh loudly.

The machine worked! It finally worked after so long time. If only…well, you can't bring people back from the dead. Just think on the important things. The machine worked and he had the co-ordinates to a new world. Could the life get any better?

* * *

_(From now on will the "new" Robin be called DarkRobin. – JoBO)_


	5. The Allies

_(Hey, is there still someone who is reading this? I have been working a lot on the storyline in this story, which mean the series now has grown from two stories to four. Read my bio for more information. –JoBO)_

* * *

**  
The Allies**

"…Raven, please help me find him!"

The alarm started before Raven could answer her, and Cyborg and Beast Boy came running into the room. They stopped in the movement as they saw the two girls faces.

"Yo, what is wrong?"

Starfire was just about to say something, when Raven took the word.

"It's Robin. He hasn't come home yet."

Cyborg and Beast Boy relaxed.

"Well, he said, that he wouldn't come before very late in the evening, so I can't see what the problem is."

Raven was just about to explain it, when Starfire cut in.

"He didn't leave for Gotham… we had a argument… he left on the R-Cycle and hasn't come back yet!"

She burst into tears and Cyborg laid an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"He is coming back."

She wiped her eyes and looked over on the computer screen, which showed Cinderblock, who was destroying buildings in the downtown of the city.

"You have right. We should concentrate on saving the city right now."

Even though she said it they didn't believed her. For a moment they just stood there, but then Cyborg took the leadership.

"Raven, you and BB go after Cinderblock, while Starfire and I find Robin."

The two titans nodded and leaved the tower to go after Cinderblock. Cyborg walked over to the computer and tried to locate Robin by using Robin's locator, but there was no luck.

"That is strange. His locator is offline."

As he saw the reaction on Starfire's face he regretted his words.

"Maybe it is nothing."

"No, I have a feeling, that something terrible has happen."

"Starfire, he knows how to take care of himself, beside we still have one thing left, that we can try. You said he left on the R-Cycle?"

She nodded.

Cyborg typed something on the keyboard and the computer began searching for the R-Cycle's signal. Soon after a spot was flashing on the map.

"We have found him!"

-

He opened his eyes. First it was very dark, so he couldn't see anything, but as his eyes got used to it he recognized Airmid, who was sitting next to him. She smiled as she saw he was awake.

"It was about time. I was getting worried about you."

He tried to stand out of the bed, but was stopped by the pain in his shoulders.

"The bird… it…"

She silenced him by putting a finger over her mouth.

"Not now. You are still weak. Soon you will get answers to all your question, but now you need to rest."

She gentle pushed him back in the bed and tucked him in. He felt so weak, that he just allowed her to do it. Soon after he felt the fatigue rush in over him and he felt asleep again.

-

He walked over to the keyboard and typed the coordinates in. The machine began to work and soon it created a little black hole in the air, which grew larger and larger. In the end it was around two meter wide. He smiled and stepped into the portal.

-

Cyborg checked the coordinates on the T-car's screen one more time and cast a glance over at Starfire, who was sitting next to him.

"We should be able to see the R-Cycle in a couple of minutes."

He turned on the communicator on.

"Raven, how are you doing?"

The communicator crackled for a second, but then they could hear Raven's voice loud and clearly.

"Okay, but we still don't know what Cinderblock wants. He is just smashing buildings. Have you found Robin?"

"We are almost at the R-Cycle…"

The T-car turned at a corner and the R-Cycle was revealed.

"… Oh, we have found it."

He ended the transmission and stopped the T-car. Starfire opened the car door and jumped out of the car as she was calling after Robin. Cyborg stepped out of the car and walked over to the R-Cycle. He laid a hand on the engine. It was cold as ice.

Starfire's search brought her down to the cliffs next to the ocean. She called and called, but no one answered her. She felt the hope drop and was just about to go back to Cyborg, when she saw him. Even though he was standing far away from her she recognized him at once. Her heart jumped up in her throat as she flew over to him.

-

"Robin?"

He opened his eyes and saw Airmid, who was standing next to the bed. Her eyes were full of worries.

"How do you feel? Do you think you are strong enough to stand up?"

He nodded and stood out of the bed as he grit his teeth because of the pain in his shoulders. He was thankful that Airmid didn't try to help him, but just left the room. He followed her into the other room, which were a kitchen. Airmid was standing by the stove and was stirring in a casserole, when she heard Robin coming. She dropped the ladle and walked over to him.

"There is someone you need to meet."

First then Robin saw the person, who was sitting at the kitchen table. He was sitting with the back to them, but Robin could clearly see the wheelchair.

"Robin, I would like you to meet…"

The boy turned the wheelchair around and Robin recognized him.

"But you are sitting in a wheelchair! Last time you threw a Batarang at me!"

Airmid was just about to say something, but the boy stopped her with a simple gesture.

"It was my brother. My twin brother."

As he saw Robin's doubtful face he continued.

"Airmid has told me, that in your world you are Richard John Grayson. Son of John Frederick Grayson and Mary Elizabeth Grayson."

He held a rhetorical pause and Robin nodded reluctantly.

"Here in this world John and Mary didn't just get one son. They got a pair of twins - identical twins, which they named Richard Grayson and John Grayson Jr."

"So, who are you? And what has that to do with me?"

Airmid stepped in.

"He is John Grayson Jr. and is the one, who need your help to train him."

John Grayson Jr. offered Robin his hand.

"Call me Jake. That's what everyone calls me."


	6. Revenge

_(I have used some lines from Batman Forever in this chapter – JoBO)_

_(Thanks for the reviews - To sportzbabe – I'm interested; Did you read Phoenix I: From the Ashes? I have been thinking a lot on making a summary of the first story to start this story with. Would that had helped? – JoBO)_

* * *

Revenge

John Grayson Jr. offered Robin his hand.

"Call me Jake. That's what everyone calls me."

Reluctantly Robin took his hand.

"Jake… why do you want me to train you?"

Jake looked down.

"I want to stop my brother."

Robin could feel the coldness in the words.

"But why?"

Airmid broke in.

"Jake, you can tell Robin the Dick's story while we eat."

Both the boys felt their stomach rumble by the mention of food, so they sat down at the table and Airmid served the casserole. Jake began to tell Robin the Dick's story as they ate the food.

"I know, that in your world you are what you can call a good guy, but here… well, let us just say that my brother certainly isn't a good guy."

"I don't understand."

"Well, I better start at the beginning. After what Airmid has told me, then I think our stories is almost identical. Here we were also theFlying Graysons, when the alleged accident happened."

Robin looked down on his plate as the memories came back to him. That evening had changed his entity life. He felt the tears coming up in his eyes, but was able to hold them back by concentrating on what Jake was saying.

"I wasn't there, but Dick was and it changed him."

"Why wasn't you there? Wasn't you a member of the team?"

"I was, but I had felt down from the trapeze just a week before… I had been lucky and had only broken my back, but mom and dad…they…"

"So, that is why you know sits in a wheelchair?"

Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I was lucky. I'm only chained to this damned chair, while Dick is a prisoner in his own body."

Robin was surprised over the hate and the love, which were in Jake's voice at the same time as he talked about Dick.

"Bruce offered us a home, but that wasn't enough for Dick. He wanted revenge so badly, that it was the only thing he could think off."

He took a spoonful of the casserole.

"So, when he found out, that Bruce was Batman, he was so…"

Jake shook his head in despair.

Robin knew the feeling. He had also been very keen on avenging his parents' dead. It had been all he had thought about until one awakening day.

He had been chasing Zucco in the backyards of Gotham, when he had walked right into a trap. He had tried to fight them off, but they had been too many. He had then felt such a rage, which had giving him the extra strength to fight them off. He couldn't remember, what exactly had happened then. It was all just a big blur, which still frightened him. He had been so far out there, that he didn't even had recognized Batman, when he came and helped him. Maybe because he didn't wanted to, but somehow had Batman been able to calm him down.

Bruce had taken him back to the Batcave. He had been so sure, that Bruce was going to tear him apart, but he hadn't said anything. In the end the silence had almost killed him. He wanted Bruce to know why he had done it. He needed Batman's help.

"All I can think about every second of the day is getting Zucco. He took my whole life. And when I was out there tonight, I imagined it was him that I was fighting, even when I was fighting you. And all the pain went away. Do you understand?"

Bruce took the mask off.

"Yes, I do."

Bruce walked over to the wardrobe to take the rest of the suit off.

"Good, cause you gotta help me find him. And when we do, I'm the one who kills him."

Bruce looked over at him.

"So, you're willing to take a life."

"Long as it's Zucco."

"Then it will happen this way: You make the kill, but your pain doesn't die with Anthony, it grows. So you run out into the night to find another face, and another, and another, until one terrible morning you wake up and realize that revenge has become your whole life. And you won't know why."

"You can't understand. Your family wasn't killed by a maniac!"

Bruce had turned his back to him as he took the last parts of the suit off.

"Yes, they were. We're the same."

-

She called and called, but no one answered her. She felt the hope drop and was just about to go back to Cyborg, when she saw him. Even though he was standing far away from her, then she recognized him at once. Her heart jumped up in her throat as she flew over to him.

"Robin!"

She quickly activated her communicator and told Cyborg the news.

"Robin!"

He didn't move, but was still standing at the top of the cliffs and was looking out on the ocean. She hugged him even before she really had landed. He didn't respond to it, but almost pushed her away.

"Robin, I'm so sorry. I should never…"

His eyes made her stop. They were so different – so full of hate. It was like he was a totally different person.

"Who are you?"

He had asked her the question with words, but it hit her like an arrow in the heart. Luckily Cyborg came in just the same moment.

"Hey man, are you all right?"

-

"Robin?"

He looked up and saw, that Jake and Airmid were looking worried at him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are you sure, that you are alright?"

He just nodded, which satisfied them, and Jake continued his story.

"Dick became Robin. Bruce thought he was able to help him, but then it all went wrong. Zucco came back. Dick was like he was… possessed. He wanted to take revenge."

He held a rhetorical pause.

"One evening he caught up with Zucco and… and… he killed him."

"What?"

Jake looked down.

"Dick killed Zucco in cold blood."

Airmid broke in.

"It was a accident, but it taught him…"

Jake pushed his plate away and cut her off.

"…how to deal with problems!"

He quickly turned the wheelchair around and drove out of the kitchen.


	7. Azarath Metrion Zinthos

**  
Azarath Metrion Zinthos**

Cinderblock voiced a grating roar and was about to smashed his hands down in a bus, when Raven used her powers to stop him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

For a second she was able to hold his hands, so Beast Boy, who had turned into an elephant, could push the bus away from the frontline. She let got of her hold and felt down on the knees. It hadn't taken her a lot of effort to hold him, but she was getting tired.

"Raven!"

Beast Boy turned into his normal form and ran over to her, but Cinderblock threw a car at him and blocked the way.

"I'm alright…"

She pointed over at Cinderblock.

"…Stop him!"

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and ran after Cinderblock.

She took a deep breath and was just about to stand up, when her communicator began to crackle.

"Raven?"

It was Cyborg.

"Did you found him?"

"Yeah, but…"

She froze.

"But?"

"The amnesia has come back… how are you and BB doing?"

Before she could answer came Beast Boy flying through the air and knocked her over. She annoyed push him away and answered Cyborg.

"Not good!"

"We will be there in at few minuets."

"No, get Robin home! It is just Cinderblock. We can handle him!"

"Okay, but I'm sending Starfire over."

They ended the connection.

"Eh, Raven. Why did you ask them to go home? We could sure use their help."

As Beast Boy stood up he pointed over at Cinderblock, who was destroying yet another building.

"It's Robin. He has got amnesia again."

Beast Boy was about to turn into a gorilla but stopped in the movement. His eyes became big with disbelief.

"No, not again!"

"You're nothing but a ZOLWARG TUVEK-PLIXING ZORDMORKER!"

Starfire flew passed them with an incredible speed and began to fire starbolts at Cinderblock. Her eyes glowed with anger. The starbolts had such a force, that they threw Cinderblock down onto his back. The two other titans rush over to help their friend, who sank down to the ground.

"Starfire, are you okay?"

She lifted her head and they saw the tears in her eyes. Raven put the arms around her and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright."

_-o-_

Airmid stood up and started on clearing the table.

"Sorry, but I thought it was best, if he told you the story."

Robin stopped her by putting a hand over her hands.

"I just…Why do he hate him so much? And what did he mean with he isn't a good guy?"

For a second she looked like she wanted to escape, but then she sat down again.

"After Dick had killed Zucco he got more and more violently as Robin. One night it went wrong and he almost beaten The Joker to dead, but Batman stopped him."

She looked down on her hands.

"That night was the first time Batman really saw how messed up Dick was, and he knew he had to stop him. Back in the cave he confronted Dick about it. To his surprise didn't Dick deny it, but felt a strange morality about it. He thought they deserved to die."

She stopped.

"What then?"

She took a deep breath.

"Bruce then knew he had created a monster and tried to stop it, but…"

She took one of the spoons from the table and began to play with it.

"He was able to neutralize Dick, but Dick wouldn't go down that easy. Dick then did something, which was so far from Bruce's mentality that he hadn't even thought about it."

She stood up and began to clear the table again.

"What?"

She stopped and looked Robin straight into his eyes.

"Dick killed him."

_-o-_

The T-car stopped at the tower just as an alarm went off. Cyborg quickly checked the computer only to discover, that the alarm came from the tower. Before activated his communicator he quickly cast a glance over at DarkRobin, who was sitting next to him. There was no change to see in him.

"Raven, BB, Starfire?"

The communicator crackled for a second, before he heard Raven's voice.

"We are on the way!"

"Okay, we go in now."

"Okay."

He ended the connection and stood out off the car, but stopped and looked back at DarkRobin.

"Um…maybe you should stay here, so you don't get hurt…"

DarkRobin turned his head and stared Cyborg directly into his eyes. Cyborg had to take a step back due to the coolness in them.

"I'm quite able to take care of himself!"

He then opened the car door and stepped out off the car just as the tower's front door opened. A horde of Slade's robots ran out of it and forced Cyborg and DarkRobin into battle.

A group of robots tried to surround DarkRobin, but with a series of kicks and blows he was able to fight them off.

"Excellent, Robin"

He turned around and saw the man, who was standing behind him. A mask covered his face.

"Who are you?"

The man froze in his movement.

"You aren't Robin!"

With a superhuman strength he ran over to DarkRobin and took him by the collar.

"What have you done to my…"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven's powers spread over Slade's torso and pulled him away from DarkRobin, who looked up and saw the strange girl, who was flying over him, for the first time.

"Are you all right?"

Somehow he was able to nod and she cast herself into the battle again. For a second he just stood there and was looking at her fighting, but then he was hit by one of the robots and remembered where he was. He threw himself into the battle again.


	8. World 543B

_There are **two Robins** and **three Graysons** in this story:_

_**Richard "Dick" John Grayson** aka **Robin** – the "normal" Robin_

_**Richard "Dick" Grayson** aka Robin (**DarkRobin**) – Robin from World 543B_

_**John "Jake" Grayson Jr.** aka (Unknown for now) – DarkRobin's identical twin brother_

_They all look the same – well, with exception of Jake, who sits in a wheelchair, but… I will let Airmid explain the rest - hope you understand it. - JoBO_

_(To Rose - It was so fun reading all your reviews. I helped me a lot.- JoBO)_

**

* * *

**

World 543B

"WHAT?"

He stood up with such an enormous force, that his chair felt over. He kept staring into her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"It can't be right… it can't be!"

She looked down.

"Unfortunately, it is."

He could feel the blood rush through his vein with an incomprehensible speed.

"But I didn't killed him… I don't understand anything…how…"

He felt her hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it away.

"You promised me answers, but all you give me is more questions!"

She sat down again and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, what do you want to know?"

Her relax attitude made him calm down so much that he sat down again.

"Where am I?"

"In World 543B."

"What?"

"The universe consists of many thousands of version or worlds as we call them. This one is NOT your world, but one close to yours. Each world is the same as all the others, but in the same time it isn't. In each world are there are small things, which separates that one from all the others. Here one of those things was, that you were born as a pair of twins."

"What?"

"The same energy, which was used to create you in your world was split into two here - Into Richard Grayson and John Grayson Jr."

"But what does that means?"

"You created Red X, right?"

"Yeah…but what has that to do with this?"

"Everything, Red X is the bad side of you, while Robin is the good one. They are both a part of Richard John Grayson."

"So this Dick is Red X and Jake is Robin?"

"In a way."

"But why has Jake the same nickname as the name I took, when I had amnesia?"

She shook her head lightly.

"Nobody knows. Some says there is a connection between the worlds, which have forced you to choose that name. Others would just call it a coincidence, since the same stimuli are present."

Robin then realized something.

"You were afraid of Red X! That's why you shoot me on the bridge."

"I had to know. I couldn't take the chance. One is beatable, but two is invincible."

She looked down on her hands.

"Was that all the answers you needed?"

"No. What was that bird?"

She stood up and walked over to the window.

"Phoenix."

"What?"

"It was me. I have the ability to change form as you already have seen with Elmer."

"So, you are a mutant?"

She turned around.

"There isn't time for this. You need to train him!"

"What?"

"You NEED to train Jake."

"To what? He is sitting in a wheelchair."

"The first one is easy: I want to stop my brother…. "

Robin turned around and saw Jake, who was sitting in the doorway.

"…. The other one; well, just look."

As Robin was looking at him he took one of his feet out of the footrest and then the other one. He then placed his feet at the floor and stood up.

"You are going to help me, because I haven't been pretending that long just so you can back out!"

First Robin was shocked, but then he began to smile.

"Okay, I will train you."

o-

Teen Titans gathered in the living room after inspecting the tower after Slade's ravaged. To everybody's surprised it looked like he hadn't touched anything with the exception of Robin's room, which had been turned over.

Starfire, who was the last one to come, flew over to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who was sitting in the sofa.

"I don't understand it. Why was Slade here, and why was he only interested in Robin's room?"

Cyborg completed his scanning of the tower.

"He hasn't plant any bugs or anything. He just went to Robin's room."

Beast Boy, who was eating one of his tofu waffles, almost choked on it. The waffles had been the first thing he had made sure still was there after Slade had escaped.

"But why?"

Cyborg got an idea.

"Starfire, you know his room best. Maybe you could make a inventory."

"I don't think it will help inventing his room again."

Cyborg smiled a little over her misunderstanding.

"Star, a inventory is a list over the things he had in his room, then we can compare it with what there are. In that way we can get a idea of what is missing."

She blushed

"I don't think, that I can do that. I was always…"

She blushed even more.

"… thinking on other things, when I was with Robin in his room."

Beast Boy finished his last tofu waffle.

"Great day for Robin to lose his memory!"

Starfire sank down on the sofa and cast a glance over at DarkRobin, who was helping Raven with the dinner. He hadn't even look at her since they had found him, but his eyes had been fixated on Raven the whole time.

"Yeah, great day…"


	9. Deception

_(Oh, I forgot last time… Larry! – He isn't in my stories, but he is still there in some way. Like this: Terra comes back in one of the stories, but she hasn't betrayed the titans. Confused? Well, you will understand after the last story. – JoBO)_

_(Oh, Rose…not to confused more, but…well, let us just say, that the "Chart of Robins" isn't complete, but that you don't have to think about it in this story. - JoBO)_

* * *

**Deception**

Who were these people? Where did they come from? How had they got their powers? And maybe the most important question of them all: Where was he?

He was standing in the middle of the room next to the desk. The walls were covered with articles about them. He had read them all, but still he didn't understand it. He had play along with their game. Hoping to get some answers, but all it have giving him was more questions.

Where was he?

He cast a glance over at one of the articles. It had a big picture of him in the middle. He was fighting a giant, and the others were seen in the background. It seemed like he was a hero here, but still just a member of a team.

He realized something. If the machine worked, then this wasn't his world. What was it the doctor had told him? There were not just one version of the world, but there were many. Then that guy hadn't just been anybody, as he first had believed. He had been him!

That would explain the resemblance between them. That would explain why they thought he was a member of this team. Since he really was a member of this team or a least his counterpart was!

He smiled over his discovery. No one could fool him. He was just too quick for them. He cast another glance over at the picture, and felt the pain in his heart. It would be nice to have someone to share the triumphs with. He had Jake, but he was just so weak. He had abandoned that idea years ago, but still he was his brother – his twin brother.

He felt something wet in the corner of his eye. Angrily he wiped it away.

He didn't need a brother! No, he needed power! No one should suppress him again. He wanted to show them, that he was as good as Ba… NO!

He felt down on his knees.

He didn't need them. They just wanted to hold him back. He was too smart for them, so they wanted to hold him back. They had given him promises, which he never had seen. He had done the dirty work, while they just had wiped their hands. He was the one with the blood on his hands.

The door opened and Raven came in.

"Robin, are you okay?"

He looked up and smiled.

He needed her. She was everything that he desired - Control, resolution, beauty and power. More power, that he ever had dreamt off. A plan began to form inside his head.

o-

Jake ended the series and jumped down from the trapeze. Robin walked over to him and gave him a bottle of water.

"I still can come over, that you can stand on your legs."

Jake smiled as he unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a swallow.

"Sorry, that I fooled you, but Airmid said it was the best way."

"Maybe it was."

The both laughed over it for a while, but then Robin became serious.

"Jake, I know you have told me, that your brother doesn't know, that you can use your legs, but you have never told me why."

Immediately Jake dropped the water bottle. Robin picked it up from the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to…"

"It's okay."

He walked over to the open window and looked out on the ocean.

"Me and Dick have always been different. Maybe we are as different inside, as we are identical on the outside, but still we have always been brothers. We have always been there for each other, but now…"

He ran a hand through his hair.

"The accident, which confined me to the wheelchair, wasn't an accident."

"What?"

He walked over to Robin and took the water bottle again.

"Dick was getting careless. He was testing the limits, and in the end he stepped too far, so I had to take the fall for him."

"You hate him?"

Jake looked him straight into the eyes.

"No!"

"But what then? Why do you want to torment him that much, if you don't hate him?"

Jake broke the eye contact.

"He is my brother. I should have stopped him, but I was too weak. I'm always too weak! That is why I need you!"

o-

"Whoa, New high score!"

The screen flashed in red and blue and showed the message "Robin - 5,000,000". Robin's name was smashed away by Cyborg's, and the score change to 7,000,000.

"Wow, you beat it…"

Beast Boy dropped down in the sofa next to Cyborg. He eyes was as big as teacups.

"…. You have tried for so long and now you FINALLY BEAT IT!"

He jumped up from the sofa and was just about to turn back into a monkey, when they heard a cry from the hallway.

"STOP HIM!"

A black figure ran into the living room, but stopped as he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy, which gave Starfire and Raven time to come into the room. The black figure then took something from his pocket and used it to open some kind of a black hole in the air.

"Yo!"

The black figure stepped into the hole and vanished. Raven floated over to the hole.

"Maybe we should…"

Before she could finish came DarkRobin running out of the shadows. He dived into the hole and vanished.

"Titans! Go!"


	10. Feelings

_(I'm quite serious about the "Chart of Robins", but as I said last time: Don't worry about it in this story! And for Larry…well, I can't tell more about were he is without telling the end of the whole series, which I think I will hold on to a little bit longer. Just remember this: Not everything is what it seems like, not everything stays the same and you don't get all the answers now (in this story)! – JoBO)_

**

* * *

**

**Feelings**

**_- or how to lose a friend_**

Raven was the last one to step out of the portal, which then vanished behind her, and joined her friends in some kind of laboratory. Cyborg ran back over to the place, where the portal had been, but there was nothing to see. He began to scan the area, but he didn't found anything.

"My sensors say we still are in Jump City."

Beast Boy, who had turned into a dog to investigate the area, turned back to his normal form as he ran back to Cyborg.

"But it sure doesn't smell like that!"

"What do you mean?"

Beast Boy blew his nose in his sleeve.

"Can't you smell it?"

Raven flew over to the two boys.

"There are some here, who doesn't have a olfactory organ, which are larger than their brain."

"Hey, that wasn't funny!"

Cyborg stepped in and stopped the two.

"BB, what can you smell?"

"Pollution!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Great, a dog, who can detect pollution! Give it a Nobel Prize."

"Hey…"

A call from Starfire stopped him. She was standing a distance away from the others and was looking up at the big skylight.

"Maybe we should go after Robin?"

She pointed at the almost invisible line, which the others immediately recognized. Beast Boy turned into an eagle as Raven lifted Cyborg up with her powers. Up on the roof they almost felt over DarkRobin, who was lying with his face down. Starfire rushed over to him and took him into her arms. She gasped as she saw his face.

"Robin, what happened?"

He opened his eyes.

"He… he…"

Cyborg kneeled down beside them.

"Who?"

"He was me!"

DarkRobin then passed out in Starfire's arms. Raven kneeled down and examined him.

"The injuries are only minor, so I should be able to heal them, but he will remain unconscious for a while."

She didn't say it out loud, but there was something, which didn't apply. The injuries didn't fit with someone being attacked. They were too homogeneous, but Robin was her friend. He had told them what had happened, so she pushed the thoughts away and began to heal him.

o -

He opened his eyes. It was dark. First he couldn't remember were he was, but then it all came back to him. He couldn't believe it. His plan had worked! Blockheads! He smiled over his own genius. Now there was only one thing left to do, and then he would have the power. Then he wouldn't need Red Claw's contacts anymore. He wouldn't be their errand boy anymore and he would finally get out of…

"Robin?"

He turned his head towards the voice and saw Raven.

"Starfire is…"

He tried to sit up, but she gently pushed him back.

"…Don't try to sit up. You need to give you body time to heal."

"I'm alright!"

His eyes made her stop.

"Sorry, I shouldn't…."

She turned around and was about to walk away, when he took her hand and guided her down beside him as he sat up.

"Raven…"

He looked around in the room and saw they were alone.

"…I…I…"

He leaned towards her and kissed her.

o -

Cyborg was sitting on the floor next to the machine, which stood under a meter behind where the portal had been. He had found some plugs in the machine and had connected himself to it. On his forearm panel came some writings up on the screen. It look like it was written in some sort of language, but he couldn't read it.

"Hey BB, could you fetch Raven for me? I have something, which I hope she can help me with."

Beast Boy, who snooping around in the laboratory nodded, and ran after Raven, who, just moments before, had left to see how Robin was doing.

Just for fun turned Beast Boy himself into a dog. First he hadn't like that form after the whole Soto-thing, but then he had found out how much Raven hated it, so now he loved it. He smiled as well as he could as a dog. That girl was something, which made him wobbly at the knees. He simply loved irritating her.

He came to the door and pushed it opened with his muzzle. He was just about to jump up at Raven, when he saw it. Suddenly he felt like a little puppy and with the tail between the legs he ran away.

o -

For a second she kissed him back, but then she pushed him away.

"Sorry, but I can't…"

He tried to look unaffected by it.

"It's alright."

"I can't. Starfire… "

DarkRobin got an idea as he saw there was standing two soda cans on the table beside them.

"It's alright. Let us just be friends."

She sent him a little smile.

"Just friends."

He took the two soda cans.

"Let us drink on it."

Reluctantly she took the one he handed her. The same one as the one he unnoticed had shaken, so, when she opened it, it then splashed all over her.

"Sorry, take this one instead."

He gave her the other one, which he unnoticed had slipped a little weird yellow pill into. She took the soda can.

o -

"Starfire?"

Starfire opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, but then she saw Raven. Suddenly she was fully awake.

"Has something happen to Robin?"

"In some way… we need to talk?"

Starfire jumped up from her bed.

"Is he…?"

He tried to fly out of the room, but Raven stopped her with her powers.

"He is alright, but…"

"Then let me go. He needs me."

"I have to tell you something."

As Raven told her, what had happened between DarkRobin and her, became Starfire's eyes dark with grief. Raven ended her story and she withdrew her powers.

Starfire felt down on her knees and began to cry.

Raven walked over to her friend and laid a hand on her shoulder, but Starfire shook it away. She raised her head and looked Raven straight into the eyes.

"I thought you were my friend!"


	11. Catch a falling Star

**Catch a falling Star**

The voices woke him up, so he climbed out of the bed and slowly crept towards the curtain. Making sure he didn't made any noises. He opened the curtain a little and saw that the two parents were sitting at the table.

"John, he has to know!"

"Why?"

"It's his rights!"

"What about my rights? I love that boy as if he was…"

The man looked up and saw him.

"…Hey big guy, why aren't you sleeping?"

He tried to go over to them, but the distance between them became greater each time he took a step. The music began to play. He recognized it at once and it made him almost threw up. It became dark around him. He knew, what there was going to happen. He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't. His feet took him into the ring. He already knew what was in there, but still he had to see it. There was the noise. The high-wire had snapped. The screams! He tried to hold his hands over his ears, but he could still hear them. He wanted it to stop. He began to scream.

"Robin!"

He opened his eyes and saw Jake's worried face.

"What?"

"You had a nightmare. Are you all right?"

Robin got out of the bed and began to dress himself as he tried to forget the dream.

"I think, that I will take a walk, so just go back to bed again."

Jake didn't move.

"You have had that dream before?"

Robin slowly nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Robin walked over to the window.

"There isn't much to talk about. It is just one of those things I have to live with."

Jake walked over and sat down on the window frame. His eyes wandered out on the ocean.

"I also had nightmares about my parents dead, but then I met this girl. She said nightmares were your brain's way of processing the problems, that you haven't dealt with while you are awake."

"Did it help?"

He looked at Robin.

"Some problems are deep. I had pushed them away for so long, that I needed help calling them back."

"You mean a psychologist."

Jake nodded.

o-

"Raven?"

She looked up and met Cyborg's worried eyes.

"You were far away. Has something happened?"

She shook her head and walked over to the machine.

"I can't read it. It doesn't seem like it is any know language, so maybe it is some kind of code."

Cyborg was just about to take his worries for her up again, but dropped it.

"It can take years to break it."

She nodded.

"We can't stay here. It is just a matter of time before…"

Suddenly she felt dizzy and had a hard time keep standing up. Cyborg jumped to her side and helped her.

"Raven, what is wrong?"

As quickly it had come to her, so quickly it also disappeared again.

"I don't know, maybe it is something in the air?"

o-

The two boys were sitting at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast, when Airmid came almost running into the room. She went over to the television and turned it on.

"Forgot your favourite television shown?"

"No, look."

She walked away, so they could see the screen, and pointed over at the screen, which showed the news. They had a clip with some building in, but then the camera turned around and revealed the familiar figures.

Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"So, that is just Teen Titans. Maybe they could help us."

Airmid's eyes went big as she walked over to him.

"You don't understand. Teen Titans doesn't exist here!"

"What?"

"There is small changes between the worlds. Here these changes had lead to, that Teen Titans doesn't exist."

Robin stood up and walked over to the television, where the titans still could be seen.

"But then…"

Airmid laid a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Yes, these are YOUR friends. Somehow has Dick been able to bring them into this world."

"I have to talk to them!"

He was just about to run out of the kitchen, when Airmid stopped him. He sent her an angry look.

"Don't try to stop for me. They are my friends!"

"I have no intention in trying to stop you, but I ask, that you do me a favour first."

o-

"Robin!"

DarRobin stopped Cyborg with a gesture and pulled himself up with his fighting staff.

"I'm alright! We need to find him!"

Cyborg walked over to him and laid an arm around DarkRobin's waist to support him.

"You are definitely not alright. Come let us go back."

DarkRobin was just about to protest, but then he felt the pills, which he had taken to fool the titans, working and he threw up.

Cyborg called the other titans back to the roof, before he helped DarkRobin, who still was vomiting. As Starfire saw DarkRobin she was just about to fly over to him, but stopped herself and cast a glance over at Raven, who wish Starfire hadn't stopped herself. Beast Boy was the last one to come back. The normally happy titan was now just a shadow of himself, and for the first time revealed his eyes the darkness inside him.

Cyborg looked up on his friends.

"We have to go back. It was to…"

"No.."

DarkRobin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"…we need to get him!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself!"

The titans followed the voice and saw two figures standing some distance away from them in the shadows. Cyborg jumped up and fired up his forearm.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Cy."

One of the figures stepped out of the shadows. The titans gasped as they recognized him. It was Robin.

DarkRobin quick regained control over himself again, and he jumped up on his feet and went into attack mode.

"It was him! He was the one, who attacked me."

He threw a Batarang against Robin, who caught it with ease and threw it back. DarkRobin felt the anger come up in him and he attacked Robin, who welcomed the battle with please.

The other titans had frozen in their moves. There were two Robins! Which one was the right one? They had to make their decision fast as Robin kick DarkRobin so hard, that he flew back and knocked Starfire over. Quickly DarkRobin jumped up on his feet again. He took Starfire in the arm and push her towards Robin.

"Fight him! He is the impostor!"

She began to power up a starbolt, but stopped as she saw Robin's eyes.

DarkRobin saw the change in her and threw a Batarang against her. This one wasn't like the ones Batman had made. No, this one was everything Batman had fought against, and DarkRobin knew it, as he counted the seconds.

The Batarang exposed a distance from her, but still the force was big enough to knock her unconscious and push her to the edge of the skyscraper. For a second it looked like she was going to stay there, but then she began to fall down.

Robin saw it and jumped after her.


	12. Lost and Found

_(Okay, Larry! Now I'm going to confuse you. He isn't in this series, which means he doesn't "exist", but in the same time he does exist, since a little girl has mess the whole thing up. I haven't changed him. He is still DNA buddy with Robin – don't worry ;)_

_Raven and DarkRobin… well, a deadly combination, since I don't think he is able to control his love. Just see the relationship between the two brothers. They love each other, but in the same time they also hate each other. - JoBO)_

**

* * *

**

**Lost and Found**

"STARFIRE!"

Cyborg ran over to the edge and was just about to jump after Starfire, when he looked down. There was no sight of her. It was like her and Robin just had vanished. Cyborg turned around and cast a glance over at DarkRobin, who almost smiled.

"Don't you care?"

DarkRobin shrug his shoulders.

"Why? She was so unbearable. I'm glad that she is dead."

"She isn't down there."

The surprise was at seen in DarkRobin's face as he ran over to the edge. For a second he just stood there, but then the anger took over.

"Where is she?"

Cyborg saw the changes in the boy beside him and realized, that this one wasn't his friend.

"Who are you?"

DarkRobin realized, that his charade had been exposed, but tried to win some time.

"I'm Robin."

He took a step back.

"You aren't my friend!"

DarkRobin had reached his goal and was now standing beside Raven.

"This isn't your world, big guy, and here Robin aren't your friend!"

He took a cylinder from his belt and threw it between Cyborg and Beast Boy. Quickly a white smoke began to come out of it and blocked the two boy's view. The smoke cleared after some minuets and revealed an empty roof. DarkRobin had disappeared and he had taken Raven with him.

o-

Jake opened the door and cast a glance over at Robin, who was sitting at Starfire's bedside, before he walked over to him. A pain in the heart reminded him of his own grief. It still felt so fresh even after so many months. He wished he could tell Robin about it, but it was just too hard. It was hard enough to lose his love, but losing it in his bothers hand was even harder.

"How is she?"

Robin looked up on him.

"I wish Raven was here. She could have healed her, but now…"

Jake laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"My brother is always so paranoid. He always makes two plans, but the antidote should have begun to work by now, so she could wake up in any second."

He tried to send Robin a comforting smile, but the truth was, that he was very worried. He knew, what that kin of Batarangs could do all too well. It was the same kin as the one, which had killed Robyn.

A moaning sound called him back from the past and to his delight he saw, that Starfire was coming around. She opened her eyes. First her eyes were cloudy, but then she saw him. She yanked back in the bed and was just about to power up a starbolt, when she saw Robin.

"Robin?"

Her voice was dry and blurred, but Robin understood her and took very carefully her hand down. She jumped into his arms and burst into tears.

Jake walked out of the room, so the two could get some privacy. In the doorway he stopped for a second and cast a glance back at them. He really hoped, that Robin never had to experience losing his love one. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

o-

"Leave me alone!"

She tried to summon her powers to help her getting out of his grasp, but the he slapped her in the face so hard, that the pain stopped her. She felt down on the knees and felt the tears in the corner of her eyes. He pulled her up again, but froze when he saw a tear falling down her cheek. Gently he wiped it away with his hand.

"You will later understand it, but…"

He caressed her cheek.

"…now you have to sleep."

He moved his hand around to her neck and pushed some points, which immediate made her fall asleep. For a moment he just stood and admired her, but then he gently took her into his arms and began to carry her.

o-

"Was it what you wanted?"

Jake looked up on Airmid, who was working on the dinner. She recognized the look in his eyes. She had seen it so many times before. She knew it only lead to dead and sorrows, but it was his choice. If she ever had been given the choice, then she would have turned it down, but she had never had the chance.

"Seeing Robin fighting Dick just made me more sure about it."

He took a sip of his tea.

"Dick is out of control. He needs to be stopped!"

She looked him straight into the eyes.

"Also if it means, that you have to kill him?"

Jake broke the contact and looked down.

"I don't wish to take a life, but I know he would."

Airmid smiled with relief over his answer. That boy amazed her time after time. Just when she thought she had figured him out, then he gave her something new to think about. She dropped the knife and walked over to a chest in the other end of the kitchen.

"I think you are ready for this now."

She opened the chest and took a piece of clothing, which she gave to Jake.

"What is this?"

"Unroll it."

He unrolled it and saw it was a black suit with a blue bird on the chest. He looked over at Airmid, who smiled.

"Try it."

He took the suit on as Airmid began to search the chest for something. She found what she was looking for and came over to Jake with it. She placed the mask on his face and stepped back.

"Now you only need a name."

"I know one!"

Surprised they looked over at the door, where Starfire was standing. She blushed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

She was about to walk away, when Jake stopped her by taking her hand.

"It's alright. Your opinion means a lot to me. What was your suggestion?"

She looked down on their hands.

"I… some time ago… Nightwing!"

"Nightwing."

Jake said the name out loud and smiled.

"That sounds good!"


	13. The Big Boys’ League

_(Okay, the very last word about Larry: Nosyarg Kcid is still out there, but Larry, which BB named him, is gone for now!_

_The little girl, who messed the things up, is one of the characters in these four stories, but much more about that later in the series. Not everything/everyone is that it/they seems like in this series. Read my bio for more information about the next stories in The Phoenix series._

_Raven okay? Well, I don't know, but I can say so much, that she is going to do something, which you are going to hate her for, but much more about that later in this story. - JoBO)_

* * *

**The Big Boys' League**

The smoke cleared after some minuets and revealed an empty roof. Cyborg ran over to where Raven and DarkRobin had been standing, but there was no trace of them. He scanned the area for clues to where they could be, but he didn't found any. He sat down on the roof of the ventilation shaft and cast a glance over at Beast Boy, who was completely overwhelm with what just had happen.

"BB, are you alright?"

To Cyborg worries didn't the young boy answer him, but changed into a bird and fly away.

"Great…"

He stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof as Beast Boy disappeared between the clouds.

"… What in the heck is going on? Everyone is acting totally crazy today!"

o-

His communicator began to crackle.

"Cyborg?"

It was Robin.

"Where have you taken Raven, your impostor?"

"Raven? What has happened to her?"

The anger rose in him.

"As you don't know!"

Robin didn't answer him at once. Cyborg stared down on the communicator and was ready for a battle in words, but then Robin came back.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Starfire has just woke up, so I will come after you now."

Cyborg was surprised. This Robin must be his friend.

"Starfire? Is she with you?"

"Yes, she is alright."

Cyborg could hear the happiness in his friend's voice. He was now sure. This Robin was his friend.

"I will wait for you!"

o-

He typed the code in, so the door opened and revealed a hidden hallway behind the bookcase. He walked down to the very last door and opened it with another code. Inside the room was a girl sitting on a bed. She pulled away from him, as he came into the room and laid Raven on the bed.

"Who is she?"

He walked over to the girl, who tried to run away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Take care of her and if she …"

He tightened the grip.

"…escapes, then you will have to pay for it, Little Robyn!"

He let go of her and she felt down on the floor, where she began to cry. Between the tears she looked up on him with pleading eyes.

"Please, just do it! You have already killed my soul by imprison me here for months. Why doesn't you just finish what you have begun?"

He sat down next to her and pulled her up in her hair.

"I really can't see, what my brother sees in you, but he is…"

Her eyes lightened and she scratched him in the face with her nails.

"Don't ever talk about Jake like that!"

He took his hand up to his cheek and discovered he was bleeding. The anger rose in him and he threw her over on the bed.

"Bitch! Take care of her or else I will kill your loverboy!"

First her eyes went big, but then she began to laugh. He jumped over to her and pinned her down to the bed, but she didn't stop.

"Stop it!"

He slapped her in the face, but she kept laughing.

"You envy him. He is what you wanted to be! Just like you wants to be Batman, but still you are just a boy in tights!"

He slapped her one more time, but this time it was so hard, that she lost consciousness. Surprised over his own actions he jumped back like he had been burnt. For a second he just stood there and looked at the two girls, but then he walked out of the room with hasty steps and closed the door securely behind him.

o-

"Cyborg, where is Beast Boy?"

Cyborg powered up his forearm and aimed it at Robin, who came walking over to him.

"Don't take one more step, if you like your life!"

Robin stopped and put his arms up.

"Cy, it is me!"

Cyborg wasn't completely convinced and he didn't like to be fooled twice in one day.

"How can I be sure?"

Robin sighted.

"I knew, this was going to happened, so I asked Starfire to make this to you."

Slowly he took something from his belt and threw it over to Cyborg, who caught it. It was a letter. Cyborg opened it and recognized Starfire's writings, which convinced him and he lowered his forearm. He sighted and sat down on the roof of the ventilation shaft.

"Sorry."

Robin walked over to his friend.

"It's okay. I had the same surprise, when I saw him the first time."

"Who is he?"

Robin looked around with a worried look in his eyes.

"I will prefer not telling you the story here, so it would be good if you would call BB, so we can get away from here and back to the others."

The hope rose in Cyborg.

"Raven?"

Robin shook his head.

"No, where is Beast Boy?"

Cyborg pointed up on the sky.

"He just left after Rob…the other guy took Raven."

o-

That bitch!

He followed with his fingers the wounds, which her nails had made in his face, as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Even after so long was she still as fury as she had been in the beginning. He remembered the first time he had seen her. He had spotted her in the crowed immediately - Red hair, blue eyes and a body, which men would kill for. He had hated her even before he knew who she was. He brother's girlfriend! She had taken Jake away from him, so he had to kill her, but in the end he couldn't do it. Therefore he faked her dead. It was now just a matter of time, before Jake was going to return to him.

A bleeping sound called him back to the reality and he walked over and answered the videophone. The face of a woman came up on the screen.

"Red Claw."

"Robin, didn't I ask you to do a little thing for me?"

There was nothing to see in her face, but he knew she was angry.

"I'm nothing going to do your dirty work anymore! Why doesn't you just kill her yourself?"

For a second it looked like there where a trace of feelings in Red Claw's face, but then she gained control over herself again.

"Young Miss. Gordon have been so smart to sent small parts of the evidence, that she have gather, to the police. I'm not willing to take the chance of letting one of my men kill her – just so they can trace it back to me."

DarkRobin turned around and tried to look like he was working on something, so he couldn't see how surprised he was over her openness.

"So you want me to take the fall instead?"

"No, only you can do this job. You are the best."

He turned around and looked her straight into the eyes.

"Thanks for the kind words, but I'm not going to do it. Don't have the time for it:"

This time couldn't Red Claw hide her anger, but she quickly was able to control herself again and smiled.

"Dick, you are playing in the big boys' league now. You DO this job or else you have to arrange your brother's funeral."

DarkRobin couldn't hide his surprise.

"You know!"

Red Claw smiled and ended the transmission.


	14. Forced to grow up

_(Robyn is Robyn O'Hagan from "Phoenix I: From the Ashes" (aka Samantha or Sam) in the same way as Robin is DarkRobin._

_Fun fact: Beast Boy's real name is Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan. _

_Maybe it's mostly me you are going to hate (and not so much Raven), since the ending is very... well,let us just say that there is going to be a big surprise in the end.- JoBO)_

_

* * *

_

**Forced to grow up**

Beast Boy landed on the beach, just as a warm spring wind blew the fresh smell of sea into his lungs, and returned to his normal form. He walked down to the water's edge and picked a stone up from the sand with a sight. He missed Terra, but still it couldn't suppress the feelings he had for Raven. He threw the stone, which skipped several times over the water before it sank to the bottom.

He was just about to take another stone, when the memory struck him. He felt his heart beat faster. Why did he care about what Raven did? She was just a friend. He loved Terra, but now his heart was deceiving him. For the last year had new feelings for his teammate began to grow. Felling he had tried to push away, but he couldn't. Just seeing Robin and Starfire together brought them back. He felt so lost.

"Stop!"

He looked up just in time to see a boy come running down the beach with a man after him. The man pulled out a gun and began fire at the boy. Quickly Beat Boy turned into a kangaroo and jump in to save the boy. He took the boy into his pouch and with a few high leaps were they out of the man reach.

As they came to a safe place took Beast Boy the boy out of his pouch. The boy quickly jumped up on his feet and was about to run away, but stopped and cast a glance back at Beast Boy.

"Thanks."

The boy looked in surprise as Beast Boy turned back to his normal form.

"Hey, that is just so cool! How did you do that?"

Surprised took Beast Boy a step back.

"You think it's cool?"

The boy sat down on a garbage can.

"Yeah, if I just could do that, then…"

A scared look came over his face, but it was quickly replaced by a grin. He reached his hand out towards Beast Boy.

"By the way, I'm Gar."

Beast Boy took his hand and Gar began searching after something in his pockets.

"I'm BB."

Gar found he was looking for and held a pack of chewing gum out towards Beast Boy.

"Do you want some?"

Beast Boy shook his head. Gar took a piece before putting it back in the pocket.

"BB? Does it stands for something?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy."

Gar jumped down from the garbage can.

"Cool, Do you want something to eat? I know a good place."

Beast Boy felt the hunger and nodded.

o-

She tried to summon her power, but felt they were too far away.

"Please, don't do it!"

The voice, which whispered into her ear, bore a trace of fear, but Raven felt it wasn't because of her. She opened her eyes and saw the girl beside her.

"Who are you?"

She was surprised over how dry her mouth felt. The girl held a glass with water up to her mouth, and she gratefully drank the refreshing liquid.

"My name is Robyn. Please, try to sleep. You are still very weak."

Raven felt the tiredness, but she didn't want to give in to it before she had got some answers.

"Where am I?"

Robyn's eyes went dark.

"I don't know. He have kept me here for months, but I have never been outside this apartment."

Instinctive grabbed Raven out after the girl's hand in support, but she pulled back with a scared look in her eyes. As Robyn realized her own reaction she began to cry.

"Sorry, you are just the first person I have seen for months besides him."

"Who is he?"

Robyn wiped the tears away and looked at Raven, who thought she recognized her, but could placed her. Raven saw the flames behind Robyn's eyes.

"He calls himself Robin, but…"

The door opened and DarkRobin came into the room. He walked over to the two girls and pulled Robyn away from Raven, who he gave a weird mixture. Raven tried to fight him, but she was still too weak. He forced it down her throat and she instantly felt I working as she got more and more tired. The last thing she saw before she felt asleep was DarkRobin, who grabbed Robyn and pulled away with her.

o-

A very satisfied Beast Boy lean back after eating the last slices of the vegetarian pizza, which Gar had ordered to them.

"You were sure right about how good they make pizzas here."

Gar took a swallow from his coke.

"Yeah, but I have never met someone before, how also loves vegetarian pizza as much as I do."

He sent Beast Boy a grin.

"All my friends thinks I'm weird, because I'm a vegetarian."

Beast Boy returned his grin.

"Me too! But I just can't force myself to eat something, which I once have been."

They laugh over it for a while, but then Gar suddenly became quiet and his eyes went big with fear. He jumped up and ran over to the toilet. Beast Boy turned around to see what had scared the boy, and to his fear he recognized Nicholas Galtry. He tried to hide himself, but it was too late. Galtry came over to him.

"Boy, do you know this boy?"

Galtry held a picture up of a boy. Beast Boy instantly recognized Gar on the picture, but it surprised him to read the name "Garfield Mark Logan" underneath.

"Garfield Mark Logan?"

"Yeah, he has run away."

Galtry became impatient.

"Have you seen this boy?"

Beast Boy slowly shook his head. Galtry turned around and was about to continue his search, when he sent Beast Boy a glance.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Beast Boy felt his heart in his mouth as he tried to shake his head. Galtry shrug his shoulders.

"Well, but isn't it a little too early for Halloween?"

Beast Boy tried to act like it just were a triviality.

"I'm in a play. We have dress rehearsal today."

Galtry, who looked satisfied with his answer, nodded a goodbye and continued his search for Gar.


	15. Death comes to us all

_(Gar is "Beast Boy" from World 543B – You can read more about the titans' past on titanstower . com – JoBO)_

* * *

**Death comes to us all**

Beast Boy followed Galtry with his eyes until he vanish from his field of vision, then he ran out to the toilet after Gar, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Only an opened window showed that the boy ever had been there. Beast Boy walked back into the restaurant and sat down on his chair as he tried to get his thoughts together. As one of the waitresses came over to him he put his hand down in his pocket and discovered that he didn't had any money.

"Sorry, but…"

Her smile stopped him.

"Thanks."

"What?"

She sat down on the chair opposite to his.

"I saw, what you did for Gar."

"You know Gar?"

She nodded and was about to stand up, when Beast Boy took her hand.

"Please…"

He read her name badge. His heart almost stopped. This couldn't be true. She looked so different, that he hadn't recognized her. He wanted to jump into her arms, but her eyes showed no sign of recognition.

"…. Rita Farr… please, tell me about him. Why is this Galtry-person after him?"

Her eyes went big for a second, but then she sat down again.

"Years back lost Gar his parents and Nicholas Galtry was appointed Gar's guardian, but Galtry is a evil man. All he wants is Gar's inheritance and the only one, who stands in the way of that, is Gar. Galtry tried to kill Gar, but…"

She was interrupted by a siren, which came closer and closer. It stopped just as it was outside the restaurant. Whit a worried look in her eyes ran Rita outside. Beast Boy followed her. In the middle of the street had a crowd began to gathered and next to it held the car, which bear the clear trace of having been in an accident.

A policeman, who tried to hold people away, made it possible for Beast Boy to see the victim. He recognized him immediately. Rita most also had seen it, because she wailed out and ran over to the crowd, where the ambulancemen were laying Gar on the stretcher. Beast Boy was just about to run after her, when a hand took him by the shoulder and pulled him back into the shadows.

o-

Cyborg walked up to the house and knocked on the door as he read the name, Rob Malone, on the nameplate. He sure hoped Robin had giving him the right address, but even more he hoped Robin was able to find Beast Boy. He really liked that weird green boy, which saddens him even more as he remembered the expression that had been in Beast Boy's eyes the last time he had seen him. There was something wrong.

The door opened and broke his line of thought. A girl around the same age as him came out. She immediately recognized him and pulled him inside without a word.

"Hey, is this…"

He was stopped as Starfire ran over to him and hugged him. As they ended the hug he held her out in front of him to get a good look at her.

"It's really you!"

She smiled and was just about to say something, when Cyborg recognized the person behind her. He pushed Starfire behind him and powered his forearm up, which he aimed at Jake. Starfire jumped in front of him and shielded Jake with her body.

"Star, get away. He is a traitor!"

"No, Cyborg!"

She flew closer to him and laid a hand on his sonic cannon.

"Please, trust me. Jake is our friend."

A deeply confuse Cyborg disarmed just as Jake walked passed Starfire.

"I can see you have met my brother."

"Your brother?"

Cyborg could see the hate in Jake's eyes as he nodded, which made Cyborg believe him.

o-

Beast Boy felt the hand pulling him back and changed into a wolf. He jumped around and attacked the person, who was hiding in the shadows. He could only see him faintly, but that was enough. With a few moves he jumped towards the person, who very skilful jumped out of his reach. This only provoked Beast Boy even more, and he assembled all his powers into the next try. This time he almost managed to get his teeth into the person's leg, but instead he bite into the staff. Beast Boy was now so close that he could recognize his opponent. Instead of letting go he then bite harder into the staff. Hoping it had been the leg instead. His opponent let go of his staff and stopped all resistance.

"Beast Boy, it's me, Robin, your friend."

Beast Boy spit the staff out and was just about to attack again, when he saw Robin's eyes. He returned to his normal form and felt down on his knees. Robin walked over to him and laid a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Beast Boy looked up at Robin.

"Please, tell me, that this is just a dream."

Robin sat down on a trashcan next to Beast Boy.

"I know how you feel, but this is reality or a least it is for Gar out there."

Robin nodded out in the direction of the ambulance, which quietly drove away.

"Is he?"

Robin nodded.

"I wished you hadn't seen it, but maybe it is to some comfort to know, that he died instantly."

Beast Boy stood up and walked over to the end of the alley, so he could get the last glimpse of the ambulance, which was driving away with Gar's body.

"But how can he die? He has the same name as me. He…"

He looked over at Robin.

"… is me!"

Robin walked over to the younger boy.

"This is another version of our world. Here Gar has never become Beast Boy and…"

Robin turned around and picked his fighting staff up, which had visibly marks after Beast Boy's teeth.

"And what?"

Robin looked up. Beast Boy could see a great pain in Robin's eyes.

"And here I'm a murderer."


	16. Behind the Mask

**Behind the Mask**

Cyborg held the sports pages up, so Starfire could see the big article about the football player Vic Stone, with a big grin.

"I can't believe, that I'm such a big name here. Look at this article."

Starfire turned around and tried to smile, but the worries were written all over her face. Jake walked over to her and laid a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. He is going to come back with Beast Boy in any second."

She looked at him with her green eyes.

"I just have the feeling, that something terribly has happened."

Cyborg dropped the newspaper in despair.

"You have right. Something terribly has happened! That bastard has kidnapped Raven and all we do is sitting here and waiting!"

"You have quite right, but it doesn't help just running around without thinking either."

He turned around and saw that Airmid was standing in the doorway. She came over to the table and spread a blueprint of a building out on it. Cyborg, who was happy over that something finally was going to happen, studied the blueprint exhaustively.

"It is some kind of a warehouse. How should that helped us finding Raven?"

Airmid smiled and spread another blueprint out.

"The first one is the official one, but this one is…well, the real one."

He compared the two blueprints with each other and could clearly see the different. He looked up on Airmid in amazement.

"How have you been able to get this?"

She blushed.

"I just have some good friends. Have Robin come back?"

No one answered her, but she could read the answer in theirs faces. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, he is probably coming back soon."

She sent Starfire a smile, but instead of returning the smile turned Starfire around and left the room. Cyborg was just about to go after her, when Jake stopped him.

"Let me."

Cyborg nodded. Jake walked after Starfire; therefore he didn't saw Airmid shaking her head behind him. He found Starfire in the library, where she was standing by the big window, which showed the most fantastical view of the ocean in the whole house.

"Star?"

She didn't move, so he walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. He was just about to say something, when she turned around and threw herself into his arms. They stood like that for a long time, as he could feel her tears soaking his shirt, but then he ended the hug by lifting her face with his hand.

"Star…"

He had wanted to say more, but just in that moment he couldn't get a word out as he looked into her green eyes. He leaned toward her and their lips met in a kiss. For a second they just enjoyed it. Forgetting who they were, but then they realize what they were doing and pulled away from each other.

o-

Cyborg cast a glance over at the doorway, where Jake had left to check on Starfire.

"Should we go after them?"

Airmid shook her head.

"No, he can handle it. Besides we need to get a plan. If he holds Raven here, then it's needs to be a really good one."

Cyborg returned to the blueprint and agreed.

"Yeah, this thing is like a fortress. It is impossible to get in!"

"If memory serves, we've done the impossible before, but this should help."

A package landed on the blueprint and made Cyborg and Airmid looked up. They saw that Robin and Beast Boy were standing in the doorway. Gar' death was writing all over their faces. Beast Boy quickly walked passed them and out in the garden through the open sliding door. Cyborg was just about to go after him, when Robin stopped him.

"Let him be. He needs time. He has just seen Gar from this world die."

He voice was without feelings, but his eyes deceived him. Airmid walked over to him, but he turned around and left the room.

o-

For a second they just there. Looking at each other, while they tried to realize what they had done. Jake was this first one to say anything.

"This should never have happened!"

Starfire shook her head in despair.

"It was just… you are so much like Dick, when he…"

She blushed, but then she became focus.

"… We need to tell him!"

Jake nodded, but before he could answer her came Airmid into the room. She didn't discover the gloomy atmosphere between them, since she already felt depressed.

"They have come back."

Starfire was just about to walk pass her, when Airmid held her back.

"He isn't… Gar from this world has just died, so I'm worried about them."

Starfire just nodded and left to find Robin.

She found him in the training room, where he was beating a sandbag to death. She gasped as she saw the blood on the bag. She flew over and tried to stop him by taking his hands. First he tried to get out of her grip, but then he felt down on his knees.

"Tell me what's wrong. Please, tell me, Dick."

She sat down next to him and pulled his head up with her hand. He was crying. She automatically loosed her grip enough for him to get out of it. He jumped up and wiped his eyes with his bleeding hand, which leaved a bloody trace on his face. She tried to reach out after him, but he pulled away.

"Please Kory, just let me be alone."

She shook her head in despair. It tore her heart apart seeing him like this. He had always been her rock. So much in control, but now…

"Please, I don't want you to see me like this."

He turned around to hide his face, but she couldn't leave him. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't! I love you."

She could feel his muscles tightened under her hand as he turned around. She took a step back, when she say his eyes. They were so full of hate. For a second she thought he was DarkRobin, but then she saw, that the hate was directed towards himself.

"What do you want to hear? That I'm such a bastard, that I kill for money. Or do you rather want to hear how I killed Gar I cold blood?"

To his surprised she didn't pull away from him, but laid her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to herself as she whispered into his ear:

"Remember what Airmid has told you; both him and Jake is you in this world, but Jake are so much more like you, that Dick from this world ever will be able to be."

She could feel her word working in him as his muscles began to relax.

"I just couldn't stop him."


End file.
